So what is your two's deal?
by Marvelwhoniverse
Summary: Steve, Tony and Bruce observe their fellow assassin teammates after the battle of New York


Bruce's POV

Bruce scanned the room, there must have been 100 people give or take, being naturally quiet person also meant he was an observant one, and two people in particular caught his eye. He didn't know them very well, as individuals or a pair, but he knew they were both shield agents, and assumed that's how they knew each other well. He also noticed how she didn't fail to mention that her fellow shield agent was in Loki's captivity. He had assumed she was all work and no play, as he thought everyone would given her stoic attitude and expression, but he had been proven wrong. Seeing her with him, smiling, and not just her trademark smirk that she gave everyone to make them feel uncomfortable, but a real smile with real laughter. They didn't appear to be interacting with many other people, but it didn't make them look unsociable in the slightest due to their continuous conversations and smiles with each other. Bruce was very unfamiliar with the man, they had never had an actual conversation, but he seemed like a very laid back, jokester type person, almost childish but not quite; which was ironic considering how mature and cold the woman who had currently stolen his drink and he was trying to retrieve it whilst pouting. Bruce wondered what there story was, he'd never ask, he wasn't one for asking personal questions. Or answering. But he felt as though he may never know the answer to this.

Tony's POV

Tony began thinking of all his fellow team mates, how he needed to know then better. Although, the two that were currently sat at the bar was who he was most intrigued by as he knew the least about them. He knew her before, but not the real her, his only thoughts before he found out who she really was, were that she was insanely hot. The only things he knew for certain were that she spoke Latin she worked for shield and could apparently, judging by the empty glasses next to her, drink more than any woman he'd ever met, our man for that matter Other than that he wasn't sure what was real about her and what wasn't. In fact, when he finally decided she was bluntly sarcastic and emotionless, he saw her laughing with her partner. That woman had some sort of personality disorder, he swore. The man though, he knew almost nothing about. Tony caught himself watching as he tried to persuade the woman up to dance but she refused, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her. But she only laughed at his whining. He couldn't help but wonder if they were together. He was going to find out. No question about it.

Steve POV

People were dancing. He couldn't stop thinking about how he never went to the dance with Peggy. Steve looked at the people out of their chairs, dancing away, until one pair caught his eye. Two of his new teammates actually. One of which had an amazing aim and focus and the other whom was fearless and had incredible fighting skills. He pulled on her waist trying to get her to dance with him. He wouldn't have pictured then as dancing people, but then again on a battlefield no one looks like a dancing person. She finally gave in and rolled her eyes at her obviously slightly drink partner. He pulled her to the floor and they danced. He twirled and spun her countless of times and she laughed. They looked genuinely happy. An expression he had not yet witnessed on either of them. He saw Peggy and himself within them. He wanted to know more about the two, neither were part of the public eye like himself or Iron man, but their characters appealed more to Steve than any out the others.

Later

The majority of people had left and Tony was talking with Steve and Bruce. He asked what they thought about the pair they had all unknowingly been watching.

"I haven't thought about it" Bruce lied.

"I don't think it's our place to know, Tony" Steve added; though he really wanted to.

"well if you ask me, he is getting some good-"

"who are we talking about" a man's voice they all knew appeared from behind them and the pair they had been watching approached. Steve and Bruce looked embarrassed but Tony just smirked.

"No one. But there's a question that I have had for almost 2 years and I was hoping you could give me the answer. How is she in bed?" He didn't direct the question at either of them, more at both at the same time. The man just laughed and the woman smirked nd answered the question.

"practice makes perfect". She teased.

Tony decided to straight up ask what they all wanted to know.

"what's your deal then, friends, lovers, dating, complicated or what?"

They both smirked and said "yes" in unison. They started to walk away, leaving them all in confusion. They decided they would never know the whole truth of the Black widow and Hawkeye.


End file.
